Welcome to Human Science
Lighter color indicates portals and projects under various stages of construction {|width="100%" class="nonwhite" |-valign="top" |style="padding:5px;border: 1px solid #FBAED2;background-color:#FFF0F5;" colspan="3"| New on HumanScience *'Discover the Theory of [[Theory of The Secret |''The Secret]], a detailed explanation of why the method described in the best-selling DVD & Book really work. Learn ''Why it is happening NOW''. Find out The Secret's Source of Power ' *'The Internet is changing the world and our lives in ways we little understand. Find out how companies and individuals are Converting Internet into Social and Money Power.' *'Values are the source of all high accomplishment. Learn how to [[Converting values into profits | Convert Values into Profits]] in any business.' *'Read and comment on the concept of [[Human_Science_--_An_Introduction | Human Science]]' *'Examine the laws of [[Social Development Theory | Social Development]] governing the evolution of human consciousness and social organization and the stages of its progression.' *'Peel back the layers of the human onion skin to discover the Dimensions of Personality.' *'Explore the profound insights into the Character of Life that make Jane's Austen's [[Character of Life in P&P | Pride & Prejudice]] among the greatest novel's of all time.' '''What's New Today' Gratitude has the power to attract the Giant to a dwarf. Want proof so that you too can attract prosperity to your family? ''Click here'' to read the article ''Gratitude Attracts Giant'' ''' |-valign="top" |style="height:1px;border:0;" colspan="3"| {|width="100%" class="nonwhite" |-valign="top" |style="padding:5px;border: 1px solid #7BA05B;background-color:#d0f0c0;" colspan="3"| Purpose of Human Science '''HS transcends and unifies all the fields of social science and humanities. The objective of HS is to gain insight into the universal principles and processes underlying all fields of human activity and accomplishment -- individual and collective -- political, economic, social and artistic. HS is trying to make conscious a knowledge that humanity already possesses subconsciously. For more information see Human Science:Overview |-valign="top" |style="height:1px;border:0;" colspan="3"| {|width="100%" class="nonwhite" |-valign="top" |style="padding:5px;border: 1px solid #C19A6B;background-color:#F5DEB3;" colspan="3"| How you can contribute 'This site is intended to provoke thought, invite debate and stimulate original thinking rather than to arrive prematurely at any final consensus regarding the complexities of human existence. Please read '[[:Editorial Guidelines for HumanScience | Editorial Guidelines]] to learn about how you can contribute.' '''If you like an article on HS, feel free to enhance, expand and refine it. If you disagree, challenge the authors by' * Entering a comment in the Talk section of any article. * Adding a new section to the existing article presenting a different point of view. * Contributing a new article on the same subject and linking it to the existing article as an alternative perspective. To create a new article, enter the page title in the box below. bgcolor=#F5DEB3 type=create width=20 buttonlabel=Create a new article |-valign="top" |style="height:1px;border:0;" colspan="3"| {|width="100%" class="nonwhite" |-valign="top" |style="padding:5px;border: 1px solid #FFCC99;background-color:#FFE5B4;" colspan="3"| Where to start * [[Human Science:About | Learn more about HS]] * Explore the [[Rationale, Principles & Methodology of Human Science | Principles]], [[:Category:Portal | Portals]] and [[:Category:Project | Projects]] at the top of this page * View a '' List of Existing Articles'' * View '' Editorial Guidelines'' for how to contribute * View list of [[:HS:Help Pages]] * Use the Central Wikia ''Tutorial'' |-valign="top" |style="height:1px;border:0;" colspan="3"| __NOEDITSECTION__ http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H]